Aqueles dias de Verão
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Não sei dizer ao certo se nossa historia teria durado, mas Quatre foi o único homem que eu verdadeiramente amei na vida...


**Aqueles dias de Verão**

x-x

**Autora: **Asuka Maxwell

x-x

**Resumo: **_Não sei dizer se nossa historia teria durado, mas Quatre foi o único homem que eu verdadeiramente amei na vida..._

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing não me pertence bem como seus personagens. Esta é apenas uma história ficticia sem nenhum fim lucrativo (infelizmente!). O lucro é apenas a satisfação pessoal da autora.

**Notas 1: **Fic Yaoi, se o tema não o agrada, não leia!

**Notas 2:** Fic escrita sem grandes pretensões, apenas a primeira de uma serie de one-shots que estou pretendendo postar.

**Beta: **Infelizmente sem beta desta vez.

**Agradecimentos: **a coitada da Blanxita por ter lido essa fic em primeira mão e ter aprovado. Blanxita sei que você não esta com muito saco pra betar fics, mas agradeço muito sua opinião e seus toques!

Vários fatos, locais e personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.

Sem mais, Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo único**

A chegada das férias de verão para a maior parte dos alunos era o melhor período do ano, para mim não era diferente, embora fosse a época do ano em que eu mais trabalhasse, mas também era a época do ano em que eu podia ficar próximo dele...

Eu morava com meus avos na zona rural de uma pequena e pacata cidade do interior, apenas por essa descrição já dá para perceber que em minha vida não aconteciam grandes coisas. Eu era calejado, estava acostumado ao trabalho duro do campo, meus avos já estavam em idade avançada e já não davam conta do trabalho como antes então eu me sentia no dever de ajudá-los.

Vivia com meus avos desde meu nascimento, meu pai eu nunca conhecera, minha mãe depois que me teve quis se livrar do ar simplório e da mediocridade da vida no interior, fora atrás de uma vida mais urbana e agitada na cidade grande, eu recebia noticias suas de vez em quando, algum dinheiro e alguns presentes mas ele nunca retornara para esta cidade. Mas a minha historia com a minha mãe não é o ponto principal do que eu quero lhes contar, mas sim os meus inesquecíveis verões ao lado dele.

Quando chegava a estação do sol a cidade recebia alguns poucos turistas que vinham em busca de paz e sossego cercado de muito verde. Não éramos uma cidade turística mas tínhamos nossas belezas naturais. A cidade era cercada por imensas propriedades de ricos fazendeiros, que eram os donos da maior parte dessas belezas.

Meus avos desde que se casaram trabalhavam e moravam na propriedade de um desses ricos fazendeiros, era a única vida que conheciam, minha avó era a cozinheira da luxuosa casa do patrão e meu avô em sua época de juventude era o que chamávamos de um "encantado de cavalos", ele costumava domar cavalos selvagens e discipliná-los, devido a sua idade avançada meu avo acabara por cuidar apenas dos estaleiros e da alimentação e limpeza dos animais.

Eu acabara por herdar esse oficio dele, eu encarava mais como diversão do que como um trabalho, eu gostava de estar envolto daqueles animais, eles eram gentis e sinceros e eu me sentia bem ali. Alem do mais fora no meio daqueles cavalos que eu o vira pela primeira vez...

Antes de descrever como fora nosso primeiro encontro, acho importante primeiro me descrever fisicamente, afinal gosto de ler uma historia onde consigo imaginar seus personagens. Se você estava esperando a descrição de um típico caipira com a pele morena e bronzeada do sol, desculpe-me mas terei de quebrar suas expectativas.

Primeiramente devo me apresentar, afinal seria grosseria da minha parte escrever tudo isso sem nem ao menos revelar meu nome, me chamo Wufei Chang, sou oriental, descendente direto de chineses para ser mais específico. Meus avos vieram muito moços da China para esta terra. Minha mãe e eu éramos nascidos aqui, meu pai também era um oriental, esta é a única coisa que sei a seu respeito, ou seja não tenho nada de pele bronzeada ou o tom dos cabelos queimados de sol. Minha pele é clara e sem graça como as dos orientais costumam ser, os olhos muito pretos e puxados e o cabelo escuro e liso, tenho a estatura mediana e devido aos anos de trabalho duro meus músculos são ate bem definidos.

Eu tinha pouca idade, deveria ter uns oito ou nove anos, estava cuidando dos cavalos como de costume enquanto meu avô estava na arena ensinando bons modos para um pura raça. Foi quando eu o vi, aquele montinho de pessoa, ele estava no estaleiro, no meio dos cavalos bravos, com sua pele pálida e frágil, os cabelos tão loiros que pareciam fios de ouro e os olhos tão claros quanto o céu. Ele estava acariciando e alimentando exatamente o mais rude daqueles animais, eu me apavorei, larguei imediatamente os dois baldes de ração que carregava e corri em sua direção.

- Você esta louco menino? Esse cavalo é um puro sangue inglês selvagem e perigoso, um coice dele partiria você em dois. - falei rápido e atropelado em total desespero.

- Você que deve estar louco falando essas atrocidades de um pobre animal tão doce! - ele respondeu atrevidamente, com sua voz frágil e infantil.

Olhei desconfiado para o cavalo que parecia simplesmente não se importar de ser acariciado por aquele garoto, se servia da ração que o loiro lhe oferecia com a palma da mão com bom grado.

- Você não deveria esta aqui, este lugar não é para garotinhos, você pode acabar se machucando. - apelei sem consegui argumentos consistentes para afastar o loiro daquele animal.

- Você também é um garotinho e esta aqui, então o que o faz pensar que eu também não possa estar? - ele rebateu com petulância. Desde pequeno ele já sustentava aquele ar atrevido e ao mesmo tempo angelical.

Eu fiquei sem respostas, aquele menino era mesmo muito abusado, fiquei procurando mentalmente uma boa resposta para lhe dar quando eu ouvi algo que me fez calar completamente.

- Estrela! Você vai se chamar Estrela. - ele acariciou o animal como se o mesmo pudesse entendê-lo.

- O quê? - gritei espantado. - Que parte do "esse é um puro sangue inglês selvagem e perigoso" você não entendeu? Você não pode chamá-lo de Estrela. Se o chamasse de raio, trovão, relâmpago tudo bem, mas Estrela? Alias que tipo de nome é esse? Estrela? Isso é nome de menina.

- Estrelas não tem gênero. Não são femininas nem masculinas, então eu posso chamá-lo de Estrela - ele respondeu monótono.

- Não pode não. Alias você nem deveria estar aqui. - apelei dando um tapa na mão dele fazendo-o se afastar do cavalo e conseqüentemente o pouco de ração que havia em sua mão cair no chão.

- Mas eu gosto de estrelas. - o garoto loiro segurou a mão que eu havia agredido olhando-a com tristeza. - Meu pai disse que eu poderia escolher o cavalo que quisesse. - seus olhos claros olharam pra mim lacrimejados.

- Seu pai? - me espantei. -Qual o seu nome garoto?

- Me chamo Quatre Rabeba Winner por quê?

- Rabeba? Você é filho do Sr. Rabeba?

Ele deu de ombros como se aquele fato não tivesse a menor importância. Eu podia ser jovem mas já tinha juízo suficiente para saber que não deveria me meter com aquele garoto, afinal ele era filho do Sr. Rabeba, o patrão dos meus avos, o dono de metade daquela cidade, que dava moradia e emprego a minha família.

- Você deveria colocar outro nome. - engoli meu orgulho e tentei ser menos rude com o loiro.

-Eu acho Estrela um bom nome! - Quatre olhou para mim e sorriu.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que ele fizera meu coração falhar uma batida. Aquele sorriso angelical e inocente simplesmente me cativou. Percebi naquele momento que o garoto parecia ter o dom de encantar não só animais selvagens como também pessoas, pois a partir daquele momento ele havia me encantado de tal forma que eu jamais que encantaria por ninguém assim.

Aquele fora um dos melhores verões da minha vida, foi o primeiro verão que eu não passei sozinho apenas na companhia de meus avos. Fizemos amizade, Quatre e eu, brincamos muito, eu mostrei a ele os melhores lugares daquela propriedade enorme que tinha pra se brincar, corremos, andamos a cavalo, é claro que ele acabou por ficar com o Estrela, ate hoje ainda não me conformo com aquele nome, mas o que importava é que eu finalmente tinha uma companhia, alguém com quem passar meus dias de verão.

Não que eu não tivesse amigos, mas eu morava na zona rural, ia a cidade apenas no período escolar para assistir as aulas, ou quando meu avo ia comprar algum suplemento que estava faltando, então isso acabava por dificultar a minha vida social, eu passava meus verões isolado naquela fazenda enquanto a maioria dos meus colegas estava em alguma viagem de férias.

Eu não era o que se podia chamar de popular na cidade nem na escola, eu era um garoto mediano, tirava boas notas, ia bem nos esportes, tinha uma meia dúzia de colegas, mas nada muito grandioso ou que chamasse a atenção. Na verdade eu não estou reclamando, estou apenas elucidando os fatos, eu não me importava em passar meus verões assim, eu gostava da vida no campo e tinha muito respeito por meus anciões.

A partir daquele verão nos tornamos "amigos", Quatre prometeu que todos os verões seguintes ele passaria ali, brincando e andando a cavalo comigo. Ele quebrou sua promessa apenas uma única vez...

Foi no quinto verão que iríamos passar juntos, inocência a minha imaginar que uma pessoa rica e culta como ele passaria sempre suas férias naquela cidadezinha no meio do nada. Eu passei aquele verão inteiro esperando por ele. Todas as manhas eu ia para a porteira de entrada da fazenda esperar o carro luxuoso que o trazia, ficava ali por horas ate meu avô brigar comigo e me por para trabalhar, a noite eu sempre ia me deitar com um fio de esperança de que na manha seguinte ele estaria ali como o prometido.

Foi também nesse mesmo verão que eu descobrir algo aterrorizante: eu estava completamente cativo por Quatre. Era algo que eu não sabia controlar nem mesmo explicar, aquele verão sem ele me pareceu simplesmente um longo e nebuloso dia de inverno, conforme o passar dos dias eu ia ficando cada vez mais angustiado com sua demora, ate que o verão passou e ele não veio. As três estações que se passaram a seguir foram de angustia e completa duvida para mim.

Eu era muito novo para chegar as conclusões que tenho agora, mas eu sabia que algo não estava em seu devido lugar, aquilo não era normal, não podia ser normal. Como uma pessoa podia fazer a gente se sentir assim? Um misto de felicidade e angustia, tudo junto e misturado. Eu passava o ano inteiro contando os segundos para o verão chegar simplesmente porque eu iria vê-lo.

Aquela estação era a época do ano mais cansativa pra mim, eu tinha que me desdobrar para dar conta das minhas obrigações diárias e ainda ter tempo para dividir com Quatre. Eu chegava ao fim do dia exausto porem com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Era impressionante como a minha vida medíocre girava em torno dele.

Mais tarde eu descobri que Quatre não viera naquele verão pois passara suas férias viajando pela Europa com suas irmãs. O loiro era o caçula de uma família de quatro filhos, ele era o único menino, suas irmãs eu pouco conhecera, elas quase nunca passavam férias na fazenda. Quando vinha ele estava sempre acompanhado por um homem a quem ele nomeava de seu tutor, um velho chamado Sr. Rashid. Eu nunca entendi muito bem quais eram as origens de Quatre.

Sabia que ele era de uma família árabe, mas suas características físicas denunciavam alguem de origem européia, ele tinha a pele muito clara, os cabelos muito loiros e os olhos muito azuis. Eu nunca soube o que acontecera a mãe de Quatre, só sabia que ela havia morrido. Quando eu vi uma foto dela pela primeira vez compreendi de quem o árabe herdara aquela aparência europeia, ele era exatamente igual a mãe.

Eu não fora o único a sentir falta do loiro durante aquele verão. Estrela também passara aqueles dias muito inquieto e rude. Ambos sentimos o peso da ausência do árabe.

Durante todo o inverno, outono e a primavera eu evitei pensar nele, tinha prometido a mim mesmo que minha vida deixaria de ser a sala de espera dele. Ocupei-me o máximo que pude, jurei que se ele viesse no próximo verão eu o trataria com indiferença, afinal fora ele quem quebrara nosso acordo.

Quando o próximo verão chegou parecia que eu simplesmente havia esquecido todo o discurso que proclamei a mim mesmo, eu estava lá, a sua espera quando Quatre chegou. Mas para minha surpresa ele estava estranho, estava distante, frio, calado e ate mesmo um pouco arredio. Aquele não era o árabe que eu conhecia, onde estava o garoto doce e gentil?

Eu sei que parece estranho descrever um garoto como alguém "doce e gentil", soa afeminado demais, mas era assim que ele era, digo não afeminado, mas o árabe era a pessoa mais intrigante que eu já conheci. Ele era esperto, educado, gentil, sorridente, generoso, havia tanta bondade em seus olhos, eu não sei bem como descrevê-lo, mas tinha alguma coisa nele que fazia a gente não querer mais se afastar... Ate hoje eu ainda não sei descrevê-lo bem, apesar de todas essas características que citei não pense nele como alguém frágil e quebrável, ele não era assim, era forte e decidido mas ao mesmo tempo gentil e amável... Eu realmente não sei como caracterizá-lo, você teria que tê-lo conhecido para saber como ele era.

Mas nesse verão especificamente ele não estava assim, parecia triste, acanhado e arredio. Eu não era uma pessoa comunicativa, nunca fui, eu não sabia como fazê-lo se abrir comigo. Mal passávamos algum tempo juntos, ele estava sempre em um canto isolado daquela imensa fazenda tocando seu violino. Ah sim! O violino, como eu havia me esquecido de incluí-lo em sua descrição. Aquele instrumento parecia uma extensão de seu corpo, ele o carregava por toda parte, eu adorava ouvi-lo tocar. Era o que ele mais gostava de fazer alem de cavalgar com o Estrela.

Eu passei o verão inteiro tentando bolar algum jeito de fazê-lo voltar ao seu estado normal, eu passara o ano inteiro desejando passar o verão longe dele, mas agora, com ele daquele jeito, tudo que eu queria era que Quatre se abrisse comigo, que falasse alguma coisa, era agonizante vê-lo calado. Foi ai que eu tive a brilhante idéia que mudara para sempre o rumo da minha historia com ele.

A fazenda possuía um lago imenso de águas cristalinas próximo a casa principal, eu sabia que uma das maiores vontades de Quatre era aprender a nadar direito, ele adorava água, e sabendo deste fato eu sempre o implicava atravessando o lago a nado pois sabia que ele não conseguia, o loiro já havia me pedido varias vezes para ensiná-lo a nadar, eu sempre me recusava só para poder implicá-lo depois. Era uma das poucas coisas em que eu era melhor que ele.

Com o intuito de por meu plano em pratica eu o encontrei no deck do lago, lá estava ele tocando suas maravilhosas melodias no violino, quando eu finalmente consegui trazê-lo de volta.

- Quer que eu te ensine a atravessar o lago nadando?

Quatre parou de tocar seu violino e se virou olhando pra mim desconfiado.

- Você nunca quis me ensinar, porque o interesse agora?

Bingo! Como eu havia dito, ele era esperto, sabia que havia algo por trás das minhas intenções.

- Eu quero que me diga o que esta acontecendo com você. - respondi.

- Eu não sei se você iria mesmo querer saber. - ele se encolheu. -Vai me ensinar mesmo assim?

- Estou propondo um trato. Esta fechado ou não? - insisti.

Quatre largou seu violino em um canto e se sentou na beirada do deck, molhando seus pés com a água e olhando a imensidão do lago, tomei aquilo como um convite mudo e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Estou sentindo coisas que não deveria estar sentindo Wufei.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas que não são certas. - ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com os pés na água como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Eu não sou muito bom em decifrar códigos, eu não sei o que você esta querendo dizer mas você é a pessoa mais certinha que eu conheço, então não acho que nada que venha de você seja errado. - respondi com todo o meu brilhante dom para a comunicação. Irônico.

- Você é realmente ótimo com as palavras Wufei. - tomei a resposta dele como algo irônico também.

- Então... Vai me dizer o que você tem com todas as letras? - insisti.

- Eu não quero estragar o que temos.

- Você nunca estragaria nada.

A resposta que obtive dele foi o silêncio, ele ficou olhando pra mim com aqueles enormes olhos aquamarines e eu senti que aquele momento era um ponto de impacto, algo estava mudando entre nós, eu não sabia bem o que era mas sabia que o rumo que as coisas iriam tomar dali pra frente dependeria de minhas respostas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então eu o empurrei para dentro do lago e comecei a rir observando ele se encharcar com roupa e tudo. Ele olhou pra mim e começou a gargalhar alto jogando água em mim. Eu fiquei aliviado pois estava conseguindo trazê-lo de volta. O som daquela gargalhada era a melhor coisa do mundo pra mim.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, brincando de jogar água um no outro. Depois comecei a dar as primeiras instruções do que ele deveria fazer para ter fôlego para atravessar o lago inteiro. No fim do verão ele já estava praticamente melhor do que eu no nado, ficávamos sempre apostando corridas sobre quem agüentava nadar mais longe. O limite dele era sempre uma bóia que ficava flutuando na metade do lago indicando a parte mais perigosa e turbulenta do lago, ele nunca a ultrapassava.

Chegávamos a ficar exaustos com essa brincadeira, mas nunca desistíamos. Ate que um dia, um pouco antes de chegar a bóia, Quatre começou a se afogar, num primeiro instante achei que era um truque dele para me fazer desistir assim ele declararia vitoria, mas depois que o vi submergir e não voltar mais, eu entrei em desespero. Nadei como um louco ate alcançá-lo, depois o carreguei ate o deck tirando-o completamente da água, entrei novamente em desespero ao perceber que ele não respirava.

Tentei me acalmar e pensar direito no que fazer, me lembrei das aulas que primeiros socorros que tive na escola, respiração boca-a-boca seria a única saída. Não pensei duas vezes e assim o fiz. Pressionei o peito dele três vezes para baixo e soprei ar em seus pulmões, repeti o procedimento umas quatro vezes ate que ele reagiu tossindo o cuspindo água.

Suspirei aliviado.

- Você desistiu primeiro, eu fui mais longe. - ele disse entre soluços.

- O quê?

- Eu ganhei. - ele sorriu ainda tossindo um pouco.

Eu sorri aliviado e encabulado.

O verão passou e Quatre se foi, naquele momento do susto eu não tinha me tocado do que fizera, mas depois que comecei a sentir a ausência dele não conseguia tirar o gosto de seus lábios da minha boca. Havia sido um ato involuntário de desespero para tentar salvar a vida do árabe, eu faria isso por qualquer um, mas com ele eu sabia que era diferente. Eu não era ingênuo a ponto de tentar negar para mim mesmo o que estava estampado na minha cara: eu estava apaixonado por ele.

E vocês me perguntam: como eu admito assim tão facilmente que estava apaixonado por outro garoto? Fácil, como eu já disse e repito, não sou ingênuo, apesar de morar na zona rural eu tenho acesso a tecnologia, assisto a filmes e documentários na TV, acesso a internet na cidade, tive aulas de educação sexual na escola e também sobre o preconceito, eu sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, alias eu sempre soube que me interessava por garotos, o problema não era o sexo dele, mas sim quem ele era, o único filho homem do Sr. Rabeba, o homem mais rico e poderoso desta região, o patrão dos meus avos.

Passei o resto do ano me atormentando, eu não podia mais continuar passando o verão ao lado dele, não iria suportar vê-lo tão perto e tão distante. Admitir que estava apaixonado por ele foi o meu ponto de impacto, agora que eu não podia mais negar este fato para mim mesmo, os próximos verões seriam insuportáveis.

O próximo verão chegou e eu torci para que ele estivesse ido passar as férias com as irmãs na Europa, mas quando eu vi aquele carro de luxo despontar na entrada da fazenda, meu coração se comprimiu. Tentei fazer de tudo para ficar o verão inteiro longe dele, me ocupei com o máximo de trabalho que pude, inventava mentiras, era rude, mas ele não se deu por vencido, ele insistia, me perseguia em tudo que eu estava fazendo. Acho que ele percebeu que eu estava tentando afastá-lo.

Ate que dois dias antes de sua partida ele me procurou no celeiro, onde eu reunia ração para distribuir aos animais, decidido a me confrontar.

- Quero que me diga o que esta acontecendo, eu fiz alguma coisa pra você? Tentou me evitar o verão inteiro, eu não agüento mais isso, não posso ir embora sem saber o que esta acontecendo com você!

Ele me encarou com aqueles enormes olhos aquamarines exigindo uma resposta. Naquele momento me lembrei da conversa que tivemos no deck no verão passado quando eu o havia confrontado, a resposta que ele me dera naquele momento parecia caber bem agora.

- Eu não quero estragar o que temos. - repeti sua resposta.

Ele pareceu lembrar também daquela conversa, pois me deu exatamente a mesma resposta que eu lhe dera no passado.

- Você nunca estragaria nada.

Pronto! Não havia mais nada para ser dito. Ambos já sabíamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro, era recíproco. E foi ali naquele celeiro que demos nosso primeiro beijo de verdade. Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que senti e nem quero parecer uma donzela descrevendo suas aventuras amorosas, mas só posso dizer que a felicidade não coube em mim naquele momento. Tivemos também nossa primeira experiência sexual juntos naquele mesmo dia no celeiro. Percebi com surpresa que aquela era a minha vez mas não a dele.

Não o questionei sobre este fato, não era como se fossemos fugir para nos casarmos e viver felizes para sempre, eu apenas curti a plenitude do momento, tê-lo em meus braços foi indescritível. Mas nada podia me preparar para o que aconteceria no verão seguinte...

O verão seguinte começou meio cinzento e atípico.

Eu havia passado as outras três estações inteiras me questionando sobre o que eu faria quando visse Quatre, como deveria me comportar? Ficaríamos juntos? Seriamos só amigos? Alguém sabia de nós? Havia um nós? Eram tantas duvidas que já não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada, minha avó já estava começando a desconfiar de algo, eu tentava disfarçar mas era visível a minha irritação com a demora do loiro, o verão estava passando e ele não vinha...

Eu não tinha noticias suas, apesar de ter acesso a vários meios de comunicação que poderíamos usar, nunca o fizemos, eram sempre os contatos olho no olho durante o verão. O resto do ano eu passava imaginando onde ele estaria, nunca sugeri que mantivéssemos contato durante o ano, ele também não, as vezes eu me questionava se era certo essa ausência, afinal mesmo que não tivéssemos envolvimento poderíamos nos comunicar pela internet por exemplo, amigos distantes fazem isso, não fazem?

Eu estava me tornando um louco e sentimental mas eu realmente estava duvidando se da parte dele existia algum sentimento por mim, a minha vida praticamente girava em torno dele, eu não tinha outros relacionamentos, tinha alguns colegas, beijei um outro garoto uma vez e só, o resto do tempo minha mente era ocupada pela lembrança dele, nos últimos meses me ocupava com a lembrança do cheiro do corpo dele sobre o meu, era enlouquecedor.

Mais ou menos no meio do verão, em uma tarde bem atípica e chuvosa para a época do ano, ele chegou, passou por mim como quem passa por uma arvore, me cumprimentou como um colega e só. Aquilo foi a morte para mim, eu não sei o que estava esperando para os nossos próximos encontros mas com certeza não era nada parecido com aquilo, parecia que ele tinha enfiado uma faca no meu peito e girado depois.

Ele passou os primeiros dois dias de sua estadia na fazendo trancado no quarto, eu me segurei como pude para não ir atrás dele, será que ele tinha alguma noção do que estava fazendo comigo?

O nosso primeiro encontro nesse verão foi meio inesperado da minha parte, eu estava no estaleiro escovando o Estrela quando senti o cheiro do perfume dele atrás de mim, fingi não perceber sua presença ate que ele se cansou de esperar e se fez presente.

- Quero dar um volta com o Estrela agora, você me acompanha?

Eu soltei o ar que estava preso em meus pulmões desde que tinha notado sua presença e suspirei resignado.

- Não posso cavalgar hoje, tenho muito trabalho a ser feito. - menti.

- Eu disse que não queria estragar as coisas entre a gente. - ele tocou no ponto crucial.

Parei de escovar o Estrela e me virei para encará-lo.

- E eu disse que você nunca estragaria nada.

Ele se aproximou de mim com seus enormes olhos aquamarines e seu jeitinho angelical, eu congelei. Como eu era uns dez centímetros mais alto que Quatre, ele se esticou nas pontas dos pés e alcançou meus lábios, selando-o com um beijo.

- Estarei te esperando na pedra do tucano.

Ele selou o Estrela e se foi.

A pedra do tucano era uma das belezas naturais da fazenda, ficava no meio do pasto, era uma pedra enorme em um formato que lembrava o bico longo de um tucano, esculpida durante centenas de anos pelo vento. Esperei alguns minutos após sua partida para recuperar o fôlego que ele havia me tirado, então isso significava que existia um nós?

Não demorei muito a selar um cavalo e ir de encontro a ele. Como o combinado lá estava ele abaixo da sombra da pedra do tucano me esperando com sua costumeira expressão serena. Estrela estava mais afastando pastando amarrado a uma arvore, deixei meu cavalo no mesmo local e fui em sua direção.

Fiquei admirando suas formas e esperando que se pronunciasse enquanto ele observava a imensidão da fazenda, era tanta terra que chegava a topar com o céu no horizonte.

- E então... - tentei começar já que ele parecia não ter muita pressa em fazê-lo.

- O que você acha que estamos fazendo Wufei?

Eu dei de ombros e me sentei ao seu lado, realmente não sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta.

- Você acha errado? - questionei começando a ficar preocupado com o silencio dele.

- Não, mas é estranho. - ele segurou minha mão esquerda e começou a acariciá-la.

- Estranho como? - questionei.

- As vezes eu queria estar com você o ano todo.

Ele encerrou o assunto tomando meus lábios nos seus. Nos amamos ali mesmo, no meio do pasto. Os dias de verão foram se passando assim: continuávamos fazendo as coisas que sempre fazíamos como apostar corrida no lago e cavalgar, nenhum dos dois tocava em assuntos mais profundos ou nos questionávamos sobre o que estávamos fazendo, simplesmente nos deixamos levar. As vezes tínhamos contato físico, as vezes não. Para mim aquele verão parecia o paraíso.

Foi em uma das nossas cavalgadas pelo campo que tudo mudou.

Estávamos perto da porteira de entrada da fazenda quando um carro esporte conversível cruzou os limites da propriedade em alta velocidade e foi em direção a sede principal. Nos entreolhamos assustados e fomos ate a sede da fazenda para saber quem era o tal sujeito.

No banco do condutor do carro estava um homem que aparentava ter a idade de um universitário e descarregando algumas malas do conversível um adolescente vestindo trajes no estilo modinha que os adolescentes estavam usando, com direito a roupas apertadas, tênis de skatista e calça colorida, um típico adolescente de cidade grande. Ao nos avistar o jovem acenou. Ele tinha uma aparência completamente exótica, olhos claros, pele levemente bronzeada, longos cabelos castanho-dourados presos numa trança.

- Obrigado pela carona Trowa. Eu assumo daqui. - o adolescente exótico se dirigiu ao condutor do carro.

- Disponha. - o jovem colocou os óculos escuro nos olhos dando uma olhada de cima em baixa em mim e em Quatre antes. - Se ficar entediado, sabe onde me encontrar.

O jovem acenou e acelerou o carro levantando poeira.

Quatre desceu do cavalo com uma expressão de espanto e se aproximou do outro adolescente, desci do cavalo também, mas fiquei um pouco afastado apenas observando as atitudes do árabe.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Duo?

- Então é aqui que você anda se escondendo de mim durante todo o verão? - o adolescente exótico se aproximou de Quatre dando-lhe um abraço apertado e um selinho nos lábios sem o menor pudor.

- Aqui não Duo. - o loiro afastou o outro adolescente.

- Desculpe. - o garoto chamado Duo se afastou um pouco olhando para mim de cima em baixo com desprezo. - Fiquei com saudades do meu anjo, ai pensei em fazer uma visita surpresa, o que achou?

Quatre ficou em silencio enquanto era abraçado por Duo, eu apenas os observei enquanto sentia minha carne ser machucada pela pressão enorme que eu fazia com meus dedos contra a palma da minha mão, estava cerrando os punhos muito forte.

No resto daquele dia eu não vi mais o árabe, ele adentrou a casa principal da fazenda junto com a nova visita e não me procurou mais. Eu guardei Estrela em seu estábulo e tentei ocupar minha mente com outras coisas, queria tirar a imagem daquele moleque beijando loiro da minha mente, mas quanto mais eu tentava mais ela se fazia presente, a solução para me conter era cerrar os punhos fortemente e machucar minha própria carne.

Durante os dois dias que se seguiram eu não vi Quatre, ficava sempre rondando a casa principal na esperança de avistá-lo pelos arredores mas foi inútil. Eu sabia que Duo não tinha ido embora, sua presença na casa era extremamente barulhenta e difícil de passar despercebida. Cada vez que eu não via o loiro, meu coração diminua um pedaço.

Como eu já disse anteriormente, aquele estava sendo um verão cinzento e atípico, era uma noite de forte tempestade, como de costume fui ate o estábulo verificar se todos os cavalos estavam bem, normalmente eles ficavam assustados e muito agitados com o barulho dos raios e trovões. Na volta não pude deixar de passar próximo a casa principal, não era de meu feitio ficar bisbilhotando mas não consegui segurar minha curiosidade ao me aproximar de uma das grandes janelas envidraçadas da casa e ouvir vozes vindas de dentro do ambiente, reconheci uma delas como sendo do Sr. Rashid e a outra de Quatre.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo jovem mestre? - Rashid parecia alterado ao questionar o árabe.

- Eu não o convidei, ele simplesmente apareceu.

- Eu não estou me referindo apenas do filho do Senador, mas você sabe de quem também.

Percebi que falavam de Duo, que mais tarde acabei descobrindo que era filho de um importante político e estudava no mesmo colégio que Quatre. Gente de família muito rica e importante como todos os amigos do loiro deveriam ser. A outra pessoa a quem se referiam eu não consegui distinguir em um primeiro momento.

- Eu percebi desde aquele verão em que fomos para a Europa e você ficou uma fera de não poder vir para cá. - Rashid afirmou. - Está louco? Não percebe que pode estar prestes a acontecer uma tragedia? Tanto por seu envolvimento com o Sr. Maxwell quanto com aquele garoto dos Chang.

- Eu não estou louco, você sabe como me sinto. - Quatre tentou contra-argumentar.

- Você sabe que seu pai jamais entenderia ou aceitaria isso, ele tem convecções muito conservadoras. Esta cometendo um pecado odioso.

- E vou arder no mármore do inferno... Eu já sei de tudo isso e não me importo.

- Mande-o embora amanha, sabe que seu pai o mandou para cá para que ficasse longe desse rapaz e de encrencas, ele chega na sexta para vistoriar a fazenda e se topar com esse garoto aqui pode acontecer uma tragédia. - Rahid foi firme.

- Ate que enfim te encontrei, te procurei por tudo quanto é canto! - Duo invadiu o cômodo interrompendo a discussão. - Interrompi algo? - questionou percebendo os olhos acusadores de Rashid sobre si.

- Não, eu já estava de saída. Boa noite Sr. Maxwell. - o homem mais velho passou por Duo deixando a sala.

- Boa noite Sr. Maxwell – Duo remendou o homem afinando a voz em sinal de desdem. - Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

- Nada importante.

Quatre desconversou apoiando-se sobre a mesa de madeira que ficava no centro da sala e próximo a vidraça, ele olhou diretamente para o vidro e por alguns segundos cheguei a pensar que ele tivesse me visto mas quando sua atenção foi desviada para Duo percebi que estava camuflado pela escuridão da noite e pela forte tempestade que caia.

O americano se posicionou entre as pernas de Quatre, que agora se encontrava sentado sobre a mesa de madeira, ficando frente a frente com o loiro e de costas para a vidraça por onde eu observava tudo.

- Sinto sua falta. - Duo tentou beijar os lábios do árabe que desviou o rosto. - O que foi? Porque esta me recusando? Achei que fossemos parceiros.

- Nós somos.

Duo tentou beijar novamente o loiro desta vez não encontrando resistência. O beijo começou leve e descompromissado mas logo se tornou profundo e provocante. Arrancando gemidos dos lábios de Quatre, o jovem de trança começou a despi-lo. Eu tentei ordenar aos meus pés que se movesse, eu não queria ver o que estava para acontecer ali, mas por algum motivo meus pés pareciam enraizados na terra e eu não conseguia move-los.

Presenciei com um misto de surpresa e raiva cada gemido que Duo arrancava dos lábios do árabe. Ambos já estavam quase em vias de fato quando Quatre olhou através da janela no exato momento em que um relâmpago cortou o céu, neste momento tive a certeza que ele me vira, seus olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa e me encararam.

Eu finalmente conseguia romper as raízes imaginarias que me mantinham preso aquele chão e me movi, sai de lá a passos largos e pensamentos atropelados, não conseguia por nada em ordem, meu coração estava disparado, meus olhos ardiam, meu fôlego falhava, uma raiva inexplicável tomava conta do meu corpo, eu me sentia... Traído.

- Wufei? Wufei me espera.

Ouvi ao longe a voz do árabe me chamar e cheguei a achar que era minha imaginação, continuei caminhando a passos largos, a voz que me chamava ficava cada vez mais alta e audível, tinha a certeza de que era seguido por Quatre mas não quis parar para esperá-lo, o ignorei e continuei ate que ele me alcançou.

- Espera Wufei, eu preciso falar com você. - ele tocou meu ombro e eu parei, ele estava ofegante devido ao esforço feito para me alcançar. Ele respirou fundo tentando recuperar o ar. - Eu posso explicar.

- Explicar o que? - me virei para encará-lo, ele estava encharcado pela chuva tanto quanto eu.

- Eu disse que não queria estragar as coisas entre a gente.

- E eu me enganei quando disse que você nunca estragaria. - retruquei.

- Não podemos ficar juntos? - ele sugeriu.

- O quê?

- Nós três, não podemos ficar juntos? - ele me encarou com seus enormes olhos aquamarines.

- Você esta louco. - eu constatei dando as costas para ele e continuei meu caminho.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim. - ele declarou alto para que eu ouvisse.

Parei minha caminhada e novamente me virei para encará-lo.

- Amo. - respondi constatando que todos esses anos era isto que eu sentia por ele... Amor.

- Eu não quero ter que escolher...

- Não estou pedindo para que escolha. - eu não sabia onde aquilo tudo ia dar, a minha mente ainda estava em um turbilhão de duvidas.

- Não dê as costas para mim. - ele suplicou, talvez fosse a chuva, mas tive a impressão de que ele chorava.

- Não posso mais continuar com isso, logo você se forma no colegial e não passara mais seus verões aqui.

Eu constatei pela primeira vez que nossa historia se resumia a isto, a intervalos de verão. Ele não deixaria nada para ficar comigo, eu o amava, mas não conhecia nada da vida. Éramos jovens demais...

Eu dei as costas pra ele e continuei meu caminho. Ele não disse mais nada, não foi atrás de mim, mas sei que continuou la me olhando partir.

Na manha seguinte eu soube que Duo havia ido embora naquela mesma noite. Eu não vira Quatre durante todo o dia. Durante a tarde o Sr. Rabeba chegara a fazenda, fizera a inspeção rotineira naquela mesma tarde. Naquela noite gritos de discussão foram ouvidos vindo da casa sede da propriedade, minha avó havia me alertado para ficar longe da casa e do menino Quatre, que era como ela costumava chamar o árabe.

Pela manha eu fui cedo a cidade com meu avô buscar mantimentos para os cavalos, acabamos ficando um tempo jogando conversa fora com alguns conhecidos e quando regressamos a fazenda já era quase meio-dia.

Assim que atravessamos a porteira de entrada da propriedade nos deparamos com uma multidão de gente aglomerada em volta do lago. Me assustei ao ver o carro do xerife e outras viaturas da policia estacionadas, algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido. Mal esperei meu avô estacionar a caminhonete e saltei dela correndo em direção ao deck do lago que era onde se concentrava o maior numero de pessoas.

Corri entre as pessoas me espremendo para tentar chegar ao deck, quando consegui me deparei com algo que parecia mais uma cena de filme policial, na beirada do deck havia um volume que se parecia com um corpo coberto por uma lona preta, olhei em volta e todos estavam com aquela expressão de pesar nos olhos, alguns funcionários da fazenda ate choravam, me aproximei do xerife e perguntei o que houve.

- O corpo do garoto foi encontrado hoje pela manha flutuando próximo a bóia de aviso no lago. - ele me respondeu pesaroso.

- Que garoto? - me antecipei, não podia ser quem eu pensava que era.

- Sinto muito filho, soube que eram amigos. - foi tudo que o xerife disse e aquilo bastou para fazer meu chão desaparecer.

Sabe quando parece que você esta tendo o pesadelo em que esta caindo e acorda de repente assustado? Era como eu estava me sentindo, só que eu não conseguia acordar. Corri tentando me desviar de todas aquelas pessoas o mais rápido que pude, fui ate o estábulo e selei o Estrela, cavalguei nele sem direção por um bom tempo ate que o animal decidiu que era hora de parar pois estava exausto. Deixei que ele descansasse enquanto jogava meu corpo ao chão.

Eu não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo, ate hoje eu não consigo. Por um tempo minha mente se recusou a acreditar na realidade, eu não consegui derramar uma única lagrima, mas meu coração se estilhaçou em um numero incontável de pedaços.

Soube depois que Quatre havia se afogado durante a noite, provavelmente por cãibra e fadiga muscular, ele havia entrado na água gelada no meio de uma chuva de verão. Não tinha conseguido retornar a margem.

Ate hoje eu ainda penso muito nele. Nunca soube o que aconteceu exatamente, dizem que os gritos que ouvimos na noite do incidente foram de uma discussão entre Quatre e o pai, muitos diziam que o árabe havia se suicidado, eu não acredito nisso, ele era bom demais pra isso. Desde que eu o ensinara a nadar ele usava isso como válvula de escape, sempre que estava triste ou estressado com alguma coisa ele nadava. Creio que tenho sido isso que ocorreu.

Não me culpo por nada do que aconteceu, mas me arrependo muito de ter dado as costas pra ele, não sei se teria feito diferença a minha aceitação, mas éramos muito jovens naquela época, cheios de sonhos e querendo experimentar novas fronteiras, eu só estava com medo de perdê-lo.

Fiz faculdade, me formei em veterinária, me tornei um medico veterinário especializado em eqüinos conhecido e respeitado em toda a região. Consegui fazer minha pequena fortuna, não posso dizer que sou rico, mas tenho minha boa vida, infelizmente não pude dar aos meus avôs o conforto que eles mereciam em suas velhices, ambos faleceram quando eu ainda estava na faculdade.

Não realizei grandes coisas na vida, continuo sendo um homem comum, continuo gostando do campo e de animais. Tive alguns relacionamentos durante a faculdade mas nada muito duradouro, hoje moro sozinho. O verão continua sendo a estação mais cansativa pra mim, sempre tenho muito trabalho neste período, mas também é a estação mais melancólica e cinzenta.

Não sei dizer ao certo se nossa historia teria durado, mas Quatre foi o único homem que eu verdadeiramente amei na vida. Não estou lhes contando esta historia como sendo uma historia de amor, estou apenas contando a melhor experiência que tive na vida: ter feito parte da vida dele.

**FIM!**

**Cantinho da autora:** Nhaaa outro fic 5x4, meio dark eu confesso, mas... Fazer o que?

Obrigada a todos que gastaram um pedacinho de seu tempo lendo essa fic, espero que tenham gostado. Se quiser deixar algum comentário terei o maior prazer em recebê-lo, se não, obrigada assim mesmo!


End file.
